Black Swan White Queen
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A ball is about to be held in Emma and Regina's honor for saving Henry and bringing him back to Storybrook. Emma however is feeling out of place in her fancy ballgown which is made to impress a certain brunette. On the lines of Romeo and Juliet and ten things I hate about you. SwanQueen


**_Authors Note: _**This was written far before last Sunday's episode showed Regina ripped out her heart and gave to think, and so i will let her heart stay red as that is what I originally wrote.

* * *

_**Preataste : **_

_"Emma, will you calm down, this is a ball, we shouldn't be having this conversation," Snow said in a harsh __ tone._

_"You asked for it and we are, I may have taken the name Swan, but I am far from a white one, I black so if her heart is black like you say we are the perfect match," Angry tears shooting down her cheeks now._

_"Emma..." her mother's voice turned softer._

_"No you are not to tell me how to live, who to love and who to choose," Emma snapped as all eyes seemed to be on her, her voice too high now, her anger showing ever so clear. Charming being aware of where this was heading, stormed forward, getting between saying, "Enough, both of you, Emma go get a drink and calm down, Snow mingle, now."_

* * *

**_Black Swan White Queen _**

Emma sighed as she looked in the mirror not quite believing she was wearing a ball gown, not the regular one either. Fairytale style, apple red with pattern of golden apple flowers all around. Her request if she had to go this stupid ball, she would go in a gown she decided upon like any stubborn princess. Her hair all put up into a fancy do, her mother's command. Heck she was even wearing a crown. This so wasn't her, it was at this point she really got what it was like to be royal.

"Mom, do I really have to go?" she yelled from the bathroom in the apartment. She realized she sounded like a coplaining teenager, rahter than her age. She didn't really care though. Dresses was just not her thing.

"Yes, the ball is in your honor and Regina's for saving Henry, you know that," her mother sounded.

"Can't I wear a suit instead please," she said, or a real classy outfit liker her dad.

"Emma don't be difficult. I already let you pick the damn dress, although I think golden apples isn't really fitting," said Snow, groaning.

"Oh screw you!" Emma snapped at her and stormed out, but not before grabbing the black leather jacket. Snow looked at her husband that came into view asking, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Leave her be, she will come around, be glad you even got her to wear a dress," he said, kissing her forehead gently. She nodded quietly, that had not been an easy battle to win.

* * *

Emma drove around for a while before she stopped outside the mayoral mansion. She got out, walked up to door and rang the bell without knowing why. What was she trying to accomplish. No one opened of course, even if she knew her to be home. The lights in her bedroom was on, not hard to miss as her room was right above the door. Even if she had never been upstairs she still knew, seeing Henry looking out from the window next to it more than once, and considering it had a balcony and all it could only be Regina's room behind the huge windows.

"Regina, you there?!" she called up to her, suddenly feeling like Romeo, in Romeo and Juliet. In fact she felt quite stupid. The dress this ball and the fact that she hadn't really talked to Regina after they came back. They had been home a good three months now. She had chosen the color of the apples on her tree and gold because she was royal, her necklace was even for her.

Emma sat down outside the main door, not caring if her dress should happen to be dirty. She felt so misplaced, like she didn't belong. She might have taken the name Swan, but to be fair she felt more than a black Swan then a white one. She was not used to this life, being a royal, she was not even that female for fucks sake. In fact she found she was more a man in her behavior, even Neal had told her so wen they saved him. She had used to be a player, much like Ruby, she of course knew how many she had been with and there had never been emotions involved there. Just lust, desires...

She got up again calling, "Regina, are you up there, my sweet dark angel?"

Lord what was she even doing, why was she calling out for the woman she knew hated her with every fiber of her being. Maybe because Regina was just as much of an outcast as she felt. She thought back to the night when they had the welcoming back party for herself and her mother. The other woman had come of course, but she had been ignored, Emma had felt bad for her, it had to have hurt big time. In the aftermath she knew she would most likely have felt that way in most cases, it wasn't fair though as she deserved to be loved and not be treated like the evil queen. She wasn't that anymore Emma knew.

"I know you are up there, just so you know I want a dance with you tonight, Majesty," Emma called up to her, before walking towards the car with groan. She couldn't even waltz. In fact Emma could not do any kind of ballroom dance, she could slow dance, but that was about it.

* * *

Emma was watching every dancing couple in the room, even her parents, thank god for the open bar. Neal came towards her dressed in a fancy tux of all things saying, "Looking good, Swan."

"Likewise, some party huh?" she said.

"Yeah, so can I guess you are saving your dances for the one who is not here?" asked Neal.

"I… she's probably not even going to show," said Emma with a sigh, tuning her head the other way, adding, "Feel like leaving and getting drunk?"

"Emma…" he said, looking towards the floor, the people were parting gasping. Slowly walking forward was Regina in a white dress, short sleeves and by the looks of it what he could see from the wail it looked like the tail of a swan.

"What she is not coming, I should never even have gotten this stupid dress or come here!" she said frustrated, wondering when exactly she had started to have feelings for this woman.

Neal watched the floor, clearly Regina was looking for someone, searching, her face stone cold. Much like Emma he guessed she didn't want to be there, but opposite of her she acted like the queen she was. He bowed his head as she looked right at him, her eyes burning. Clearly he had picked the wrong time to sit next to his friend.

"Emma," he said patting on her back for her to turn.

"What she hates me I know she does, she doesn't care about anyone but herself or maybe Henry," Emma said taking another sip of her drink.

"Feeling a bit sorry for ourselves, are we, Swan?" Regina's voice sounded too sharp, making Emma swallow hard, before turning. She looked at the other woman that in her white dress curtsied before bending her head, as she said, "We shall dance, and I shall lead, it is what you wanted right, for us to dance?"

"Ye-yes," Emma managed to get out, swallowing hard, returning the curtsy as her mother had practiced for her to do. She took her hand, letting her lead her out on the floor, managing to have a closer look at dress. The front white over black like wings, the black part in the patter of feathers, the back of the dress shaped like the tail feather of a swan. Again she swallowed hard.

"I am going to speak and you shall listen," Regina said, making her nod that she understood, before she continued, "I hate the way you talk to me, especially when we argue and it gets out of hand. I hate the way you have your hair, try putting it up every once in a while like now, it would suit you better in the end. I hate the stupid car you drive, really it is a wreck, and I hate the way you stare, even though it drives shivers down by spine when you happen to glare. I hate the way you dress at it is almost like a guy, I hate the way you think of me, it sometimes makes me cry. I hate it when you are always right, I hate when you lie, I hate to see you with Neal and Ruby, don't even ask me why. I hate it when you make me smile, even for the most stupid reason there is, I hate to be in tears over you and I hate to feel like this. I hate it that you have not been around and the fact you didn't bother to call, but what I simply hate the most is that I can't seem to hate you at all."

Emma looked at her stunned, knowing tears she couldn't hide was falling from her eyes, just as her father said, "Mind if cut in?"

"No, not at all," Regina said, giving Emma to her father as Neal came in to take Emma's place. As he turned her he asked, "You like her?"

"Why?" she retorted.

"The dress and overheard what you were saying a moment ago," he said.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Never worry, for what it is worth she is crazy about you also," he said and smiled at her, before handing her over to another partner.

* * *

"So Regina huh?" Charming said, leading his not so little girl across the floor.

"Do you really mind?" she sounded insecure now.

"To be honest I think it is great if she returns it," he said, thinking the town might be more peaceful then.

"I didn't think she did, but I just leaned that she might love me," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"Well then I say court her," said her father.

"Father, this is the twenty-first century not the medieval. I just got caught off guard on this and I don't know what to say or act," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I've been suspecting this for some time, your feelings, but your mother must never know support I support you two," said he casting a glance over at his wife, giving her a smile across the floor.

"What are you saying dad?" she said.

"Come," he said and dragged her out of the town hall where the ball was held and towards his car. He walked unlocked and got in the back, then removed the crown she was now holding. He handed her a new one, made in white gold and diamonds like the previous, but as the other one had held the patterns of three hearts next to eat other, this one held two wings with a crown above them. She looked confused at her father, and he said, "Your name is Swan and she is a Queen always will be, I did found the design fitting. Do you like it?"

"Oh father," she said, hugging him, before putting it in, "I love it, thank you so very much."

"You are welcome, now go and find your queen," he said and smiled at her. She hugged him again, before hurrying inside, trying to spot Regina on the crowded floor, she was dancing with Henry. She was giggling as he tried to lead, spite the fact he was far too short for her.

She was about to approach her when she heard her mother's voice and turned. Snow looked at her daughter, wearing her new crown asking, "Where did you get that?"

"Magic, fairy godmother," Emma tried her.

"Emma, you cannot be serious about going after her," Snow said in a still calm tone.

"I go after whoever I want. I am adult, don't go all Montague's against Capulet on me," said Emma, rolling her blue eyes.

"To be fair our houses was once at war due to her and I have no idea you ever read Shakespeare," said Snow surprised.

"Regina let me borrow her book at the journey to Neverland, she really likes that kind of stuff you know," said Emma, she had come across them next to the bunk she and Regina had slept in on shift. She had no idea how she had managed to get them there in the first place, to be fair she hadn't really asked.

"I know, she always was an avid reader, you should have seen her book collection of the old caste and her dark castle for that matter. In any case I don't wish you to go after her. I mean she is evil to the core, sooner or later she will strike back," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"How can you know mother, yes she has messed up and taken wrong turns along the way, but so have I for crying out loud," said Emma annoyed.

"How many have you killed?" asked Snow.

"No one yet, but you cannot compare that as it was in another time period and..." she lost her good argument and she knew it.

"She is the evil queen," Snow's tone was harsh now.

"You have given her an extra chance more than once," said Emma adding, "You want her to change, you love her as a mother and you know it."

"And I was wrong every time. Why shall I believe she has fully changed, that she is even capable of loving anyone, of loving you?" said her mother.

"Because she is, look at her she is a white queen, she always was that... It was you that gave her the evil name to her title. She is pure and innocent deep down, or used to until you robbed her off that," Emma snapped at her.

"I was only a girl, you cannot blame me for that, she blackened her heart," said Snow.

"She was a girl also, run on her emotions, on her feelings, of people telling her what to become, training her to kill, and you wonder how she turned out the way she did," Emma snarled.

"Emma, will you calm down, this is a ball, we shouldn't be having this conversation," Snow said in a harsh tone.

"You asked for it and we are, I may have taken the name Swan, but I am far from white. I am a black one so if her heart is black like you say we are the perfect match," Angry tears shooting down her cheeks now.

"Emma..." her mother's voice turned softer.

"No you are not to tell me how to live, who to love and who to choose," Emma snapped as all eyes seemed to be on her, her voice too high now, her anger showing ever so clearly. Charming being aware of where this was heading, stormed forward, getting between them saying, "Enough, both of you, Emma go get a drink and calm down, Snow mingle, now!"

Snow backed away as she heard Emma snarl, "I hate you!"

"Emma, easy," her father said, his hands on the side of her arms, feeling her shivering from her rage.

"I just wanted to be happy," she whispered, more tears falling. She would never know how Regina spoke just those words before killing her own father. She walked away from him and over to the bar. She sighed ordering another drink as she heard Red next to her say, "You sure know how to make a scene."

"Rube's," she said with a heavy sigh, looking at the other woman, adding, "You think she saw too or heard?"

"I am not sure if she heard more than the rest, black swan," said Red looking at her with shining eyes.

"Don't, I need air," she said, storming for the back exit, feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest, protected by layers of clothing, and of course rib cage and skin if she cared to think that far. She felt like she was suffocating now. She loved her so much that she hurt.

"Emma," she heard Regina's voice behind her, not daring to turn. Her emotions were running as wild as her heart.

"Your heart is it completely black?" she asked.

"You can always take it out of my chest?" said the brunette in a serious tone.

"Wouldn't that harm you?" asked Emma.

"Not if you are fast and put it right back in," said Regina, treading closer.

Emma nodded, placing her hands on Regina's chest, right above her heart, feeling it was beating so hard and fast. Calmly she followed Cora's example as she let her hand sank into her chest and retrieve her heart, she pulled it out, making Regina gasp and sink to her knees. Emma looked at it, her mother hand been wrong, so very wrong, Regina's heart wasn't blacked at all it was red and glowing. She could feel how it was pulsating between her fingers. She had a strong heart that much was sure. Emma looked at the woman on the ground and put it back as fast as she had taken it out. Regina rose saying, "So?"

"Red, red and healthy, how is that even possible?" asked Emma confused. After all the horrible things she had done she would expect it to at least have some shades of black.

"Because I am capable of loving again even after all the horrible things I've done. I love Henry, I love you and tragically enough I do love your mother," Regina said, making a face. She was still panting of the effort it had had been to have her heart removed and put back in though. She looked at Emma whispering, "Don't hurt me."

"I never will," said Emma, placing a hand on her cheek, kissing her, she swore sparks was flying around them, but she of course couldn't be sure. Her eyes closed and time stood still, she could even swear that the ground beneath them was shaking. Breaking free she blushed slightly. Regina did that also, she smiled even, she was happy Emma knew.

"Another dance, my white queen?" Emma asked her, holding out her hand. Regina nodded. Emma felt like she was floating on air now as they moved across the floor. She smiled, and Regina was happier than she had been in years. She leaned and whispered something in Emma's ear, kissing her cheek, leaning against it, feeling Emma's breath, brushing upon her own.

She startled when someone cut in, but being Queen she could not allow herself to say no to a partner switch and so she let someone lead her away from her black swan. Once partner became too many and as the hours passed the middle-aged lady was starting to feel tired and so she retracted. Lucky for her she didn't need car or to talk even to get home, she could use her vanishing technique

* * *

Emma of course noticed Regina's absence pretty fast, wondering why she hadn't stayed. Had she done something wrong, said something wrong, although her kiss had implied otherwise. Her red heart, she loved her for sure. Still she had not offered to come along when she left and here she was stuck. Should she go after her, should she wait to see her until morning? She groaned. Why couldn't this woman be clearer on what she wanted? And it was not like she could ask her mother for advice on this. Damn it. What was the protocol on this, should she call, text, leave it be, mail, what?

This sucked big time, all she wanted to do was to go over there, but what if she was already asleep, or what if...could there be someone else waiting at home for her. No that wasn't it and she would probably be upset. She excused herself to her parents and went back to the apartment. This was so not the way she wanted the night to end, she wanted to go to bed with her, didn't she want that also.

"Emma, get a grip!" she told herself, unlocking the door and changing somehow into her pajamas, before she walked back and forth there. This was so messed up. She could at least have had the decency to say goodbye, why hadn't she tried to find her? Was she playing her? No she couldn't, she would never joke about her emotions. Would she? No. This was insanity, Emma turned on the TV tuning out her thoughts phone in her hand. That was also where her parents found her when they came home hours later; Snow shook her head pulling a blanket over her before going to bed.

* * *

Early morning would come as always and in a bed in a huge mansion a certain brunette would wake up bright and early, ready to start the day. She showered and put on one of her black dresses, she knew Emma liked it; makeup was next, and then shoes. She smiled happily; excited to go over to see her, not caring that it was early. She even picked an apple from her tree; after all she had to give her something, and right then it was the only thing she could think off. Smiling still she got in her car and drove to their tiny apartment, beaming like ever before.

She got into the building and rang the bell, hearing footsteps and a tired Charming say, "Regina, what are you doing her this early."

"I've come to call upon your daughter," she said polite as ever.

"Christ, Regina, do you even know how early it is," he groaned, calling inside, "Emma, would you get up, someone is here for you."

"What... oh my gosh, Regina what are you doing here?" Emma's heart jumped through her throat and suddenly she was wide awake, beaming also.

"Calling upon you," said Regina, holding out the apple. Emma took it, saying, "Thanks, why did you leave without saying anything last night?"

"I was tired, I needed rest as I am not young anymore. You were talking to Ruby, Neal and Archie, I find it impolite to interrupt," she answered

Emma had to think for a second and she found her right. She nodded and said, "Do you wish to come inside."

Regina nodded, threading in, whispering, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I really had a great night, and you really enchanted me."

"No, you did that, your words, I'm sorry for misreading your feelings," Emma said, blushing.

"Just don't ignore me again," said Regina, her arms going to wrap around Emma's shoulders.

"I never will, gosh you are just wonderful," it escaped Emma's lips, making soft laughter escape Regina's, before she kissed her.

"You gotto admit that is cute," Charming said, giving his wife a push in the side.

"It's the stable boy all over again," she said with a sigh, snuggling up in the crock of his arm. For a short she saw the young Regina all over again, happily in love with Daniel.

"So can I take you out for breakfast?" asked Emma, smiling at her.

"You can," said Regina with a nod.

"Just gonna get dressed, be right back, My Queen," said Emma and smiled at her, running upstairs to change.

"You better treat her well," she heard Charming behind her.

"I would never do otherwise," said she.

"I hope not," his voice sounded warning.

"Or you will come at me, oh please," she rolled her dark eyes at him.

"I can always tell her what you and your armies did in detail," he challenged her.

"I can do so myself," she said, calling, "Emma are you coming soon!"

"A moment, my lady," she heard her calling from upstairs. Something was wrong Emma knew by the sound of desperation in her woman's voice. What the heck was going on down there? She quickly put her hair up and ran down, finding Regina and Charming glaring at each other. She looked at her father saying, "If you are all done with the don't harm my daughter speech, I would like to take my lady for breakfast."

"We're done," he said, Regina gave him a nod, before looking Emma up and down, high boots, a black leather skirt, green blouse and her hair in a ponytail. She smiled pleased saying, "Let's go, Princess."

Emma blushed, finding she didn't mind Regina saying just that, she opened the door for her. As they walked towards the stairs leading to exit Regina said, "Are you aware you look smoking hot in that outfit?"

"I hoped you would say that, maybe we could go to your house after breakfast?" Emma asked, winking at her.

"Hmmm," said the brunette, her eyes suddenly sparkling more than Emma had ever seen before.

"Car or walk?" Emma asked, pushing the door open.

"Walk," said Regina, taking the initiative to let her hand slide into Emma's as they walked down the street. Emma smiled at her saying, "Sure you don't mind being with me, I mean we have fought for so long."

"No hardly, I'll be glad if we do not fight again, at least not like before," she said.

"Why Madam Mayor, are you telling me you want peace?" Emma asked with a giggle.

"I am saying that yes, I would like us to be…" She stopped, looking down shyly. Emma found this move adorable, was she really insecure, could that be.

"Yes?" Emma asked, her eyes shining with tenderness.

"An item," it came, she felt so foolish, yet she did not know why.

"Awwwe Regina, you are just too adorable, I could eat you right up," said Emma, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Breakfast first," said the brunette, again blushing.

"Was that a yes?" Emma asked her.

"I do believe that it was," said Regina with a nod to confirm.

"We'll take it slow if you are more comfortable with that," said Emma, as it did occur to her this might be the first real relationship after king Leopold.

Regina nodded quietly saying, "Thank you, that would mean a great deal for me."

"No problem, my white queen," said Emma, holding the door to the diner open for her.

Regina smiled brightly saying, "Such a gentleman, I mean lady."

"I always did manage to save you, guess it was in the cards," said Emma with a small laugh.

"I guess it must have been," said Regina and held the door to the diner open for her. Emma went inside and sat down by a table and Regina sat down across her. She smiled at her love and leaned over the table to give her a light peck on the lips, making Emma blush and everyone around them gasp. She rolled her eyes slightly as Red came over asking, "What can I get you lovebirds?"

"Two salad and a huge plate of fries, hot chocolate for her, coffee for me and two glasses of orange juice," Regina summed up. Red noted it down and she went back to the counter.

"Impressive and I don't like salad," Emma said, making a face.

"Well you'll have to learn to like it as you are with me," said Regina with a small laugh.

"Alright, alright, I guess I can eat my vegis," Emma said.

"No vegetables, no dessert, besides I did order fries, didn't I?" asked Regina, quirking a brow.

"You did, thank you," Emma said, leaning over to give her a bit more than a kiss. It did surprise her Regina would allow it in everyone's vies, however she did also tell her when to stop. Emma however quickly found that eating her vegetables was completely fine, after all it was the least of her worries, she just hoped her dessert was as good as she imagine. As for Regina she had no doubt she wanted this, she was however glad Emma would take it slow. She smiled at the blonde eating a fry, feeling her body tingling thinking about what she would do to her when she got home.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
